


Calculated Hope

by Leona_Esperanza



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona_Esperanza/pseuds/Leona_Esperanza
Summary: "Do you really think it's going to come down to how accurate the course is? Ari is literally patching the hull with melted-down kitchen utensils, we're using Yusuf's 'special' fuel blend, and Cobb can't go five minutes without pissing off the natives. Do you really think it'll come down to the precision of your calculations?"





	Calculated Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 2015 AELDWS (Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing) challenge. Prompt was "precision," 300-350 words. I stumbled across the challenge way too late to participate, but this happened anyway.

"Saito's going to have kittens when he sees this."

"_If_ he sees it. You're awfully optimistic, Mr. Eames."

"That's because the best navigator in the Fleet is plotting my course." Eames nudges Arthur's arm.

"Stop it." Arthur isn't angry; he's too focused. He taps away at the console. "Don't distract me. Even a fraction of a degree translates to a million miles by the time you get to Earth. Or _don't_ get there, rather."

"Do you really think it's going to come down to how accurate the course is? Ari is literally patching the hull with melted-down kitchen utensils, we're using Yusuf's 'special' fuel blend, and Cobb can't go five minutes without pissing off the natives. Do you really think it'll come down to the precision of your calculations?"

"Yes," Arthur says. "Ari's brilliant, Yusuf's practically an alchemist, and the indigenous population wants Cobb gone so badly they donated every piece of metal in the village so we could repair the shuttle - but if I can't plot a course that's both fuel efficient _and_ fast enough to get you there before the life support fails -"

"You will," Eames interrupts. "You'll get us home, darling, I know it."

"It's getting you home _alive _that concerns me."

Eames reaches out and stills Arthur's hands on the keyboard. "Arthur."

Arthur looks up, his face carefully blank, but there's still fear in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." Eames brushes the backs of Arthur's hands with his thumbs. "You just worry about keeping yourself safe until I get back."

He doesn't mention the pre-recorded message in his pocket - Plan B, in case he's unable to give Saito his report in person - but Arthur's been subdued ever since they recorded it. Eames wishes Cobb had never brought up the idea in the last group briefing - or the state of the life support systems. Arthur's done nothing but fret ever since, and that's not how Eames wanted these last few hours to go.

"I'll come back." Eames squeezes Arthur's hands gently. "I promise."

"Hurry back," Arthur whispers.


End file.
